Alterations to Magic
Due to the nature of Barovia, many elements of magic take on new, ominous effects. Ranging from curious to sinister, these effects appear to be cosmetic and do not otherwise change or ruin the functionality of the spell itself, however no one from outside Barovia has spent time studying this phenomena in depth. If such people have existed, it would seem neither they nor their work have survived. Barovia, the Land The land of Barovia resides in its own demiplane, isolated from all other planes, including the Material Plane. While in Barovia, characters who receive spells from deities or otherworldly patrons continue to do so, and the spells will function as normal, though the caster might occasionally feel as though something is somewhat different about the magic. Magic that summons creatures or objects from other planes functions mostly normally in Barovia, as does magic that allows one to cross into the Border Ethereal (such as the spell Etherealness or the Etherealness feature possessed by some creatures) or involves an extradimensional space (such as that created by Mordenkainen’s Magnificent Mansion). Any spells cast within such spaces are subject to the same effects and restrictions as magic cast in Barovia. Examples *''Alarm:'' Instead of hearing a bell or ping when the alarm is triggered, the caster hears a scream. *''Bigby’s Hand:'' The conjured hand is skeletal. *''Blink: ''While the character is on the Ethereal Plane between blinks, they see sinister forms lurking in the shadows of the area in the Material Plane that is visible (60 feet). *''Blur: ''The caster and all of their equipment become drained of color for the duration. *''Dancing Lights: ''The lights flicker like candlelight and the shadows cast by the lights seem to move when not being directly observed. *''Darkness:'' Characters inside the magical darkness feel as though something predatory is lurking just out of sight. *''Feign Death:'' The target's eyes remain wide open and move to stare at the person closest to the body unless held closed. *''Find Familiar:'' The familiar is undead—not a celestial, fey, or fiend—and is immune to features that turn undead. *''Find Steed:'' The summoned steed is undead—not a celestial, fey, or fiend—and is immune to features that turn undead. *''Find The Path:'' A child’s spirit appears and guides the caster to the desired location. The spirit can’t be harmed and doesn’t speak. *''Fog Cloud:'' Misty, harmless claws form in the fog. *''Gentle Repose:'' The target's eyes remain wide open and move to stare at the person closest to the body unless held closed. *''Gust Of Wind:'' A ghastly moan accompanies the summoned wind. *''Light: ''The light flickers like candlelight and the shadows cast by the light seem to move when not being directly observed. *''Locate Animals Or Plants:'' The caster feels a sense of foreboding that grows stronger the closer they are to the target. *''Locate Creature:'' The caster feels a sense of foreboding that grows stronger the closer they are to the target. *''Locate Object:'' The caster feels a sense of foreboding that grows stronger the closer they are to the target. *''Mage Hand:'' The summoned hand is skeletal. *''Maze:'' The surfaces of the demiplane’s maze are made of mortared skulls and bones. *''Message: ''Characters feel as though something vile is eavesdropping on their conversation. *''Phantom Steed:'' The steed resembles a skeletal horse. *''Rary’s Telepathic Bond:'' Characters linked together by the spell can’t shake the feeling that something vile is telepathically eavesdropping on them. *''Revivify:'' A creature restored to life by a revivify spell screams upon regaining consciousness, as though waking from some horrible nightmare. *''Sending:'' Characters feel as though something vile is eavesdropping on their conversation. *''Shatter:'' Instead of a loud ringing noise, the spell causes the sound of a loud scream. *''Spirit Guardians:'' The spirits appear as ghostly, skeletal warriors. *''Wall Of Stone:'' A wall created by the spell has ghastly faces sculpted into it, as though tortured spirits were somehow trapped within the stone. *''Zone Of Truth:'' Creatures in the area of effect cannot shake the feeling that something vile is eavesdropping on them when they are presented a question. Category:Curse of strahd Category:Magic Category:Travel guide